With a Broken Heart
by ImpeccableHeroine
Summary: Though it hurts her feelings, and for the fact that they do like each other, Sam had to give up on Freddie for her best friend.
1. Paired Up

**With a Broken Heart**  
[ By: Chasing Serenity ]

* * *

**Chapter One:  
Paired Up**

**Summary: **Sam and Freddie are paired up for an English project while Carly was forced to pair up with Jeremy. Meanwhile, Spencer receives a call from the fourteenth floor of Bushwell Plaza.

**Author's Note:** Expect to see some grammatical errors, if there any (including typographies, if there any). I had to tell, just in case. Also, there might be some out of the character issues so I'm really sorry about that. Please do rate and review. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** No, there are no ownerships.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

A ray of sunlight flashed through my eyes as I sat up on my bed. Another ordinary day starts yet there isn't something new to do. Same things happens everyday. Wake up, eat, go to school, hang out, go home, eat and go to sleep. Every day is always the same. But a certain someone lights up my face even in the worst days.

No, it's not Carly Shay. Or even Spencer. Oh, and definitely not Gibby or Reuben.

If you guessed right, then you must have thought of Freddie Benson. Yes, that nub was the one who I was referring to. I know it might be un-Samish but at least I learned to hate _and_ like the dork at the same time. Freddie has this _smile_ that always makes my day like no one else's. But I wasn't saying I…you know, _love_ him. I'm just starting to like him bit by bit as a friend. And I will never fall for the dork.

I got out of bed, leaving it the same; crumpled blanket, un-puffed pillows, bed sheets that are falling out of place. I went to the bathroom and locked the door. I examined my face to check if something changed. But it was still the always-second-to-Carly me.

Carly has been my best friend since we were eight years old. Seven years had passed and we're still best friends despite the fact that I am obnoxious and vicious. But in those years, I've always been second to Carly. She's the pretty girl and very famous. Well, who doesn't like Carly, anyway? That's why I've always been one down. I don't blame Carly for that. No one ever asks me out.

I took a shower and dressed up a simple shirt-and-jeans-attire with a jacket. I shove my backpack onto my right shoulder and went downstairs.

I wonder if my mom got home. Every Sunday nights, she goes to the bar to drink. She even brings her alcohols home. It makes me mad at her because she never cared about me. All she cared was Melanie's intelligence and lady-like attitude. I've always been the bad girl. Sometimes, I just wish that Mom would care about me even for just once.

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

I walked through the hallways of Ridgeway in my usual posture; hand inside my front pocket and the other gripping on my sling bag. I saw Carly opening her locker. She seemed very happy so I went to ask why.

"Hey, Carls. What's up with the grinning face?" I said, starting the conversation. She closed her locker and turned her attention to me. The grin still doesn't wear off her face.

"Why, should I be like this?" She frowned like a cute little puppy then laughed. I laughed with her when Sam came with bacon stuck to a fork. She danced all the way beside me like a crazy psychopath. I guess a little happier than Carly. Why are they all happy? Is there something to celebrate?

"Hey Carls." She greeted. "Dork."

"Thanks for the greeting, Puckett." I said sarcastically. It's early in the morning and Sam's pissing me off already. She really hates me does she? I wonder how Carly stands her viciousness when they were younger.

"Whatever." Put in that classic Sam rolling her eyes. "Hey, we have a substitute teacher for English today! Ms. Briggs is out on vacation for one whole week!" Now I know why she's happy. It's nice anyway that Ms. Briggs' gone for a week. At least Sam will be less … vicious.

"Oh my God! For real? That's awesome! But who's gonna be the substitute teacher?" Carly asked.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"Good morning class. I am Ms. Sophie Walters and I'll be your substitute teacher in English while Ms. Briggs is on vacation. Hope we all get along well. Since I'm still unfamiliar with your names, I'll read the list and stand up as I call your name." Wow, she seemed pretty experienced in teaching but I heard she's only 26. Young and pretty, I'm sure some students will fall in love with this lady. Hmm, so far I think she's nice.

"…Carly Shay?" She called. Carly stood up and smiled like a child. "Wait, are you from the web show iCarly? My little sister loves watching your show!" Great, she even knows iCarly, we can have her as our guest, if she want to, and she can bring her little sister as well.

"Well…" Carly chuckled.

"Continuing…Samantha Puckett?" I quickly stood up and puckered my lips since it's a little awkward that time. She continued with the list which made me totally bored. I almost fell asleep when Carly threw me a crumpled paper. I opened it and read, _**Sam! Why are you sleeping?**_ I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders. I mouthed, _**I'm bored!**_ Carly seemed didn't understand it at all.

"To start the class, I'm gonna give you a project. It's a movie review. And I'm gonna pair you up." We started booing and yelling lame. Who gives a project as an introduction? And a movie review? I'm sure I'll sleep through the whole movie. Too bad to the person I'm gonna pair up with.

"Wendy and Reuben…Gibby and Tasha…Carly and Jeremy…"

"W-w-wait! Me and Jeremy? Can I choose another partner?" Carly protested so quickly. Well, who wants to pair up with a dork that infects a lot of people with his unstoppable sneezing? Too bad for Carly. Meh.

"No, I'm sorry Carly. This is what Ms. Briggs wrote on the list." Ms. Walters excused. Carly sat down with a grumpy face. She stuck her tongue out at Jeremy which made me laugh. Carly never did that to anyone yet.

"Continuing with…Shannon and Greg…Mallory and Steven…and Samantha and Freddie." WHAT THE—?

"What? Why?" Freddie and I simultaneously said. "Dude, we gotta stop doing that for the third time!" I said.

"Like I said, I can't change the pairings. This is what Ms. Briggs told me. I'm just following her orders." Ms. Walters said.

"Well we don't follow her orders! Come on just this time? Please?" I begged using my acting face. My act's working at some point I can't explain but Ms. Walters' starting to get pity of me. I should be an actress. *smirk*

"Okay…I'll just pair you up with Reuben, then." She replied. Wait, what?

"Awesome! I'll clean strawberry and paint zippers with Sam!" Reuben said.

"No! No! No! Fine, I'll go with Freddork." I joined Carly being grumpy. I didn't agree 'cause I like Freddie. I agreed 'cause Freddie's better than Reuben! At least Freddork and I can understand each other. If I go with Reuben, I might just give him a wedgie and throw him out of the window.

"Okay, everything's settled now. You and your partner must decide what movie to watch and both of you will write a review following the format written in the paper I gave in each of you. You're all gonna pass it on Wednesday."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Meanwhile, at the Shay's apartment, Spencer's making a pizza when the phone suddenly rang. He removed the potholder from his hand and answered the phone. "Hello? Who is this?" Spencer said. "Oh, Mr. Patterson, why'd you call? Uh-huh…I'm gonna babysit? Cool! Uh, when can I meet her? …Oh you're going down the elevator now? Cool! Okay!" Spencer hung up and inserted his hands in the potholders and made his way back to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna babysit…I'm gonna babysit…" He sang as he opened the big oven. He pulled out the tray of pizza and smelled it. "I love the smell of pepperoni and mushroom." He sang again and sliced the pizza into eight slices.

The elevator suddenly slid its door and there stood a man with an old lady sitting on a wheelchair. "Oh, hey Mr. Patterson!" He greeted. Mr. Patterson greeted back. "Uh sit down! Sit down on the couch for a while. Do you like pizza?" Spencer asked.

"Uh…no thank you." Mr. Patterson said as he sat down the couch. "Uh, Mrs. Beady, would you like a pizza?" He asked to the old lady on the wheelchair. The old lady shook her head in disagreement.

"Okay." Spencer said. "So, where's the baby?"

"Uh…the baby you're talking about is Mrs. Beady. She's from Home of the Aged." Mr. Patterson said. Spencer was shocked and started stuttering like a crazy.

"Are you sure? 'Cause babysitters are supposed to babysit someone younger, right?" Spencer can't still believe it that he even closed his eyes then opened it again to check if it was only his imagination.

"Well, you already agreed with me so I gotta leave Mrs. Beady with you 'til Friday. I'll leave now. Thanks Spencer." Mr. Patterson said as he went out of the door.

"B-but! Oh…" Spencer uttered. He turned around to see Mrs. Beady biting her finger. "This is gonna be a bad week…"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**Author's Note: **So that sums it up. I guess it's long enough for you guys to review, right? Anyway, was the chapter good? Tell me by reviewing and like what I said earlier expect to see grammatical errors, right? So please correct me in a nice way. Thanks :)

**Edit:** I updated this chapter. Nothing's changed except for the pen name on top and corrected sentences.


	2. Problems

**With a Broken Heart**  
[ By: Chasing Serenity ]

* * *

**Chapter Two:  
Problems**

**Summary: **Freddie finds it hard to work with Sam on a project while Carly can't stand Jeremy so she does their project individually. Meanwhile, Spencer discovers Mrs. Beady is not just an old lady.

**Author's Note: **First of all I wanna thank all of you guys who reviewed especially for SimonandJeanetteAreBest for giving an awesome review. And congratulations to ddawg5018 for guessing the question right in the previous chapter (which I updated, by the way) Anyways, likewise, check for grammatical errors, if there any. Thanks. Rate and review.

**Disclaimer: **No, there are no ownerships.

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

I can't believe I'm paired up with that blonde-headed demon. She has the paper so she knows what movie genre we're supposed to watch. I wish I could go with Carly and we can watch romance and then…***Knock, knock*** Always in the way. "Wait a sec!" I shouted. I went towards the door and peeked through the peeping hole. There stood a blonde holding a paper and bacon on the other hand. Sam.

I opened the door and she was munching the bacon. "'Sup?" She said. She barged in and sat on the couch. "I know I've seen the inside of your apartment but this is the first time I'm actually gonna stay longer." She added. I rolled my eyes and went towards her.

"So..." I started. "What movie are we going to watch?"

"I don't know." She answered straight. It's like she doesn't care at all. She keeps on munching the bacon.

"What…what do you mean you don't know?" I asked, raising my voice.

"It's in the paper, right?"

"And where's the paper?" I asked while I raised my hand. But she was motionless. "Don't tell me you lost it or you ripped it." I said, a little pissed. How can we start the project if we don't know what kind of movie to watch? Aargh!

"Oh! For the project?" She started. "I fed it to Frothy, why?"

"SAM! That was supposed to be our guide for the project! God! You should have been with Reuben!" I exclaimed. She did feel a little upset after I said it. But then she let out a chuckle and stood up.

"I was just kidding." She said. PHEW! I thought she really did give it to Frothy. But Frothy won't eat a piece of paper, will it? Sam slid her hand in her back pocket and pulled out a folded paper and gave it to me. I opened it and gladly it was the guide. "Okay…movie genre is…WHAT?" I can't watch romance with Sam! Ugh!

"Why? What does it say?" She asked as she grabbed the paper from my hands. "Romance? What the hell. Romance is lame."

"Romance isn't that lame!" I fired back. Of course romance isn't lame. Though my mom's kind of romance is lame. But still!

"Then watch it yourself. I'm gonna go watch action." I'm having a very bad time with this demon!

* * *

**Normal POV**

"I'm cooking bacon. I'm cooking eggs. I'm cooking everything except for human legs." He sang. He woke up early to cook breakfast for Mrs. Beady who stayed in his room. For the whole week, Spencer had to sleep on the couch 'cause Carly won't share her room even the floor. "I'm sure Mrs. Beady will like it." He added.

He placed the bacon and eggs on the plate and put it beside the plate of toast. He grabbed the pitcher of water and a glass and put it also on the tray. "I just can't believe it. I thought I was gonna babysit a little girl or boy but not an old lady!" He said. "I should get this to Mrs. Beady right away. She might be awake…and hungry." He went to his room and stopped right outside the door.

"Mrs. Beady? Mrs. Beady… I cooked breakfast for you." Spencer said as he knocked on the door. "I'm coming in, alright?" Spencer opened the door and saw a man.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" They said simultaneously.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Now I'm starting to hate Ms. Walters for giving romance as our movie genre. Ugh! First of all, romance is lame. Second, he might feel awkward. And last but not the least I'll just sleep through the whole movie! "Come on! Could we just watch action?" I tried. He gave me this look that made me want to punch him so hard.

"We can't! And we have to watch what's indicated in the paper. Now choose!" He said.

He gave me three DVDs: Just Like Heaven, 10 Things I Hate About You and A Walk to Remember. I chuckled 'cause I never thought he would have these kind of DVDs. "Are these yours?" I asked.

"No. Well, technically they're mine but just because my cousin Amanda gave them to me." He felt embarrassed. I laughed at him. "Just choose a movie, okay?"

"Fine! Relax, dork." I said. Since I'm too tired to read the description on the back, I decided to choose by looking at the cover. Just Like Heaven seems nice unlike 10 Things I Hate About You which is a little too old for us. A Walk to Remember may be fine 'cause it's all romance. I still think romance is lame. But since I have no choice… "A Walk to Remember." I decided to choose that one.

"Okay." He opened the DVD and removed the CD. He inserted it in the DVD player and pressed play on the remote. He turned off the light for a cinema effect. Great, now I'm gonna sleep earlier than ever. He sat down beside me on the couch as the opening credits rolled. Hmm, I wonder how Carly's doing with Germy?

* * *

**Carly's POV**

"Jeremy, give me the paper." I ordered. I'm at Jeremy's house doing our project in English. It's not Ms. Walter's fault. It's Ms. Briggs' for getting Jeremy as my partner! Ugh! How am I gonna understand the movie if Jeremy will just sneeze through the whole production?

"Achoo! Here you go, Carly." He rubbed his nose as he gave me the paper.

"Jeremy…" I started.

"What?"

"You SNEEZED on the paper! Ugh!" Can't he be more disgusting than ever? Argh! I'm so pissed right now. _Carly, just relax. Breathe. _I told myself. I read the paper to see what movie genre we're supposed to watch. "Action, oh great." I said sarcastically.

"Ooh…I love…achoo! Action." He smiled like crazy.

I rolled my eyes and gave Jeremy back the paper. "Clean this."

Suddenly, I saw someone coming inside the house. He was tall and sort of good-looking. He was wearing casual attire just like Freddie. _I wonder who he is. _I thought. It's totally impossible if he's related to Jeremy 'cause you know...the guy's way too cool than Jeremy. "Dude! Achoo! When did you c—achoo! Come back?" Jeremy asked. He pulled the guy and they were standing in front of me. "Carly…a-achoo! He's my…achoo! Brother, David. David, this is Carly, my …achoo! Schoolmate in Ridgeway."

He is Jeremy's brother?

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Who are you?" Spencer exclaimed as he raised his arms. "Why did you disguise as an old lady? I mean…you're—you're a guy!" Spencer discovered Mrs. Beady wasn't … Mrs. Beady at all.

"Okay, I know, I'm sorry. And I just did this to get closer to Carly. I missed her, y'know?" It was the bad boy in disguise, Griffin.

"I didn't know you could do this just for my little sister." Spencer said and smiled. "It was really strangely nice."

"Thanks…?" Griffin chuckled. "So…help me out with her?"

Spencer suddenly stood up and pushed his hair backwards. "Oh, no…I'm no good with that kind of stuff." Griffin also stood up, put his hands in his pockets and sighed. He reached for the door and when he was about to open it, "Look, I'm sorry." Spencer paused. Guess I could try a little?"

Griffin smiled.

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

I haven't watched this kind of movie yet but so far, it's kind of nice. Though a little dramatic, still I'm enjoying the whole movie. While watching, I write down some notes about the characters and their backgrounds including the settings and sorts. I think this would be a nice review.

My phone suddenly vibrated. I received a text from Carly saying, _**I'm having a hard time with Jeremy! He keeps on sneezing all over the place. Good thing it's his house, not mine. I'm deciding to do the project individually. Are you guys done yet? **__Wow, working with Jeremy seemed to be very hard for Carly. I wonder if she also texted Sam._ I thought.

"Hey, Sam, did you receive a text message from Ca—what the hell, sleeping?" I exclaimed as I saw Sam sleeping. As expected, she slept in the middle of the movie. She really does think romance is lame. I shook my head at the thought and continued watching.

But no matter how I wanted to focus myself on the television…my head turns to look at Sam who is sleeping soundly. _Whoa, whoa, whoa!_ I thought. _No matter what you're thinking, don't do it Freddie!_ But what is this feeling? It's like my body's controlling me. Every second, I get an inch closer to Sam. _She sleeps like an angel…_ _Whoa, done with the thoughts, Freddie! _Then I stopped for a moment. _But it wouldn't kill if I try…unless, she wakes up._

But wait! Does this mean I …love…Sam? I mean, I dated Carly, yes I know but she loved what I did. But with Sam…I felt suddenly different…after seeing her like this. It's like you can see the innocence in her despite of all the things she had done.

Should I…should I kiss her?

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Author's Note:** Okay, that sums it up, once again. So I added Griffin in the story for a twist. Did some of you notice in the previous chapter that Ms. Walters recognized Carly but not Sam? That's a twist you have to watch out for the next chapters. And again, do you want to be mentioned in my story just like ddawg5018? PM me and tell me why. So it's a sudden feeling for Freddie. Will he really kiss Sam? Find out. Oh, was there any OOC? Please rate and review!

**I wanna thank these guys for the alerts and reviews:**  
SimonandJeanetteAreBest  
nameuscool  
CrystalLuna13  
ddawg5018


	3. Feeling Insane

**With a Broken Heart**  
[ By: Chasing Serenity ]

* * *

**Chapter Three:  
Feeling Insane  
**

**Summary: **Carly finds Jeremy's brother, David, cute and gets a little distracted and Freddie starts to feel awkward with Sam. After discovering Griffin's disguise, Spencer helps him to get back with Carly.

**Author's Note: **Okay, last night, I received four new reviews and I really want to thank each and everyone. I get a little excited just to see six reviews. Anyway, um, I'm happy to know that David (ddawg5018) is happy with his role in my story. Once again, thank you so much! Likewise, check for grammatical errors! Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** No, there are no ownerships.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Griffin smiled. "I'm really glad you could help." He walked towards the bean bag and sat beside Spencer.

"Wait, why did you and Carly break up anyway?" Spencer asked.

"She found out I was collecting Pee Wee Babies and started teasing me about it with Sam. And so I heard them and I felt bad and left." He paused and sighed. He pushed his hair backwards and continued, "I think she thought I broke up with her and didn't call me the following day." Griffin looked at Spencer. "I kind of miss her…a lot."

Spencer patted Griffin's shoulder. "I know every bad boy has their quiet side. And I understand your problem." He paused and stood up. "Well, if I was Carly, I'd be shocked too. I mean, a bad boy collecting Pee Wee Babies? But as a girlfriend, Carly should understand you."

"I know, right?" Griffin said. "But I can't force her to love me while deep inside she's embarrassed that her _boyfriend_ is collecting Pee Wee Babies."

Spencer grinned and walked towards the door. "I think you're the nicest bad boy I've ever met." He chuckled and opened the door. "I'll be downstairs if you need help." As he was closing the door, "Oh, and eat your breakfast, Mrs. Beady."

Griffin chuckled and grabbed the tray.

* * *

**Carly's POV**

"Hi, Carly." David greeted. Oh my Gosh! How can he be Jeremy's brother when he's so adorably cute? "I'm David. Jeremy's brother." I was starstruck for a second there.

"Nice meeting you, David." I smiled widely. Not being flirtatious but, he looks like Shane. I should bring up a topic. "Um, so are you older than Jeremy?" I asked. Well, that's a good start.

"Yes, I'm five years older than Jeremy." That's when I went, _what the hell_. Why does he have to be so old and look so young? I felt really sarcastic and hopeless at the same time. But I just laughed with my problem and continued to chat with David.

"Wow, so you're a junior now? Where do you study?" I asked.

"I'm attending a school back in Florida. It's my vacation this month. You guys study in Ridgeway, right?"

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

_Should I…should I kiss her? _I thought. I took a deep breath… Move in a little closer until I'm three inches from her lips… And closed my eyes…

I was a centimeter away when suddenly… "Freddie?" _Mom!_ I thought. _Good thing I locked the door_. But the worst part is, Sam woke up. We stared at each other, our lips almost touching. I could see her blushing. I moved away a little. Then, her eyes are starting to look furious.

That's when I went, _uh-oh.

* * *

_

**Normal POV**

Griffin went down the stairs dressed as Mrs. Beady. He looked for Spencer and he found him sitting on the couch watching _Elephant Love_. He sat beside him and observed the show. _The male elephant offered the female elephant a peanut_, as the show narrates. "What are we watching?" Griffin asked with a chuckle.

"Elephant Love." Spencer said. "You know…Carly asked the same thing when she saw me watching this."

"Just a coincidence. It doesn't mean anything, anyway." Griffin said. "So…you still in with my plan?"

Spencer turned off the television. "Of course. But I'm really afraid if Carly knows I'm helping you." Spencer paused and looked at Griffin. "Wow…you're dressed as Mrs. Beady." Spencer chuckled and touched Griffin's wig. "Cool wig. It fits you. I never did notice that you were Griffin under all these disguise."

"Well…I tried my best." Griffin said and chuckled. "And don't worry. Carly will never know you're helping me with this." Griffin then started to remove all his disguise and sighed. "But don't you think be-yourself strategy is way nicer?"

"It's up to you." Spencer paused. "I'm sure you'll do anything to win Carly's heart again."

* * *

**Sam's POV**

_He almost kissed me. The dork almost kissed me. Fredward Benson wanted to kiss me. For the second time! What does he think he's doing? Does he think he can kiss me whenever he wants? He just broke up with my best friend! He's so gonna be dead! _I am in shock. I'm going insane. I'm gonna get crazy like Mandy, Nora or Nevel. What the heck does this dork think? My eyes started to fire up as I thought of the things I'd do to him in my mind.

"Freddie? Open the door! Why did you lock it?" Oh, great, his crazy mother showed up.

I tried to be calm and sighed. It worked somehow but still Benson has to pay for what he did. I stayed quiet. We were motionless while his mom kept on knocking. "Oh my God! Freddie? Freddie, are you there? _Oh my God, where is that boy! I have to call the police!_" Now she's calling the police. What the hell.

I looked at Fredward then. He sat there so quiet like never before. Guess he's as embarrassed as I was. Well it's his fault anyway. What a stupid dork. Well…I did feel more awkward when he stared at me with those chocolate brown eyes. Why did he tried to kiss me anyway?

"You…you should get the door. I'll just…leave through the fire escape." I uttered and slowly walked away.

* * *

**Carly's POV**

Jeremy's pretty frustrated right now. Well, David and I are talking for hours and we haven't started our project yet. But we still have a day to do it anyway. "So, David, do you like music?" I asked, bringing up another topic.

"Of course, I love music. I love alternative rock. How about you?" He asked.

Before I could answer David, Jeremy stood up angrily from the corner and arranged all the DVDs and turned off the DVD player. He grabbed our paper and almost ripped it. "JEREMY! What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"Are we gonna do this or not?" He asked. My eyes widened and stood there motionless._ He didn't sneeze…Jeremy didn't sneeze!_ I thought. I walked toward him and held him tight on the shoulder.

"You didn't sneeze." I uttered.

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

I watched Sam as she left the apartment. I felt kind of sad and sorry for what I almost did. It happened so sudden and I don't know what else to do. That angelic face…it won't get off of my mind! I'm completely attracted to that blonde-headed demon…

"Freddie! Open this up!" Mom yelled. _Oh, I almost forgot!_ I went towards the door and opened it. Mom stood there in front of me, holding groceries on her left arm while the other brushing a little girl's hair. "Oh, finally. I was gonna call the police to wreck this door. What took you so long?"

My eyes were focused on the little girl 'cause she definitely looks like Sam. "Hey Freddork."

WHAT? I blinked and shook my head. "Excuse me?" I asked with wide eyes. "What did you just say?"

"I wasn't saying anything." The little girl replied. Then I noticed she wasn't blonde but brunette.

What's happening to me?

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Author's Note:** I think there's a lot of point of views in this chapter. But what's weird is that this chapter has lesser words than the previous two. Anyway, sorry if Freddie didn't kiss Sam. You might wanna blame it on Mrs. Benson. *laughs* Thanks for reading and sorry for kind of late update. Hope you like this chapter. Btw, I'm really distracted at the moment so this might not be satisfying for you guys.

**Special Mentions:**  
CrystalLuna13  
SimonandJeanetteAreBest  
o b v i o u s l y . s a r a h  
ddawg5018


	4. Questions

**With a Broken Heart  
**[ By: Daphne Millbrook ]

* * *

**Chapter Four:  
****Questions**

**Summary:** Carly gets suspicious, Freddie needs to take care of a little girl and Sam's cousin visits. Meanwhile, Griffin does his first plan to get Carly back.

**Author's Note:** I am deeply sorry for updating so late! I'm apologizing with all my heart, to all of my readers. It's because we lost internet connection for a week so that explains it, I hope. I wanna thank each and every one of you for reviewing. I'm really happy to see new 8 reviews! But, I think the previous chapter was really weird. I think most of you are disappointed for Freddie not kissing Sam. I'm sorry about that. Oh! And the girl Freddie saw with Mrs. Benson is sort of young like 10 or 11 years old. But anyway, um here's a new chapter so I could freshen up the story and make better chapters. (Btw, changed my pen name once again. Gah!) Let's wrap this up!

**Disclaimer:** No, there are still no ownerships.

* * *

**Sam's POV **

_How could he do that? I mean, we hate each other, don't we? Why did he suddenly just do that? _Thoughts rumbled in my mind. I can't think straight. Those chocolate brown eyes stared at me so adoringly. It's like he's saying something but I don't understand what it is. _What's happening in this world? _I walked home feeling so distracted that I keep on tripping from small rocks. A few moments later, I reached home and opened the door.

"Hello, Cousin Samantha."

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

"Excuse me?" I asked with wide eyes. "What did you just say?"

"I wasn't saying anything." The little girl replied. Then I noticed she wasn't blonde but brunette.

_What's happening to me? _I asked myself. I shook my head and let my mother and the little girl in. I closed the door after they got inside and sighed deeply. Mom and the little girl sat on the couch to rest for a while.

"Oh, Freddie, you remember Mrs. Carlington, right?" Mom asked. I nodded in response as she continued, "This is her granddaughter, Elle. She's gonna stay for three days while Mrs. Carlington goes to her cousin's house."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't she just bring her along?"

"Well…" Mom started. She continued by whispering, "Mrs. Carlington doesn't want to." What kind of a grandmother is that? I'm sure Elle's really sad. I looked at her and she seemed quiet but answers questions. She kept on curling her hair with her index finger. "Oh, and I want _you_ to take care of Elle."

What? Me?

* * *

**Normal POV**

Griffin came out of his room without a disguise, sat on the couch and turned on the television. He turned his attention at the elevator as it pinged. The elevator door slid up and there stood Spencer with a tool box and some ply wood. "What's with all those stuff?" Griffin asked.

"I need to fix something in the iCarly studio before Carly goes home." Spencer explained. He then noticed Griffin wasn't dressed as Mrs. Beady. "Where's your costume?" Spencer walked towards the counter and placed the tool box and wood on it.

"It's very hot so I changed into my own clothes for a while." Griffin said. "Carly's not coming home yet, is she?" He stood up and walked towards the door. He looked through the peephole to check if someone's coming. "Guess she's busy."

Spencer opened the tool box and grabbed two hammers. "Maybe." He said. "Could you help me fix the wall upstairs?" He added as he offered Griffin the other hammer.

"Yeah, sure. Before Carly comes back."

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"Grace? Grace Bennett?" I asked. What the hell. My cousin Grace is here. Sure she's troublesome like me but still dorky. When I see her I thought of Freddork. She pull pranks excellently just like I do but still, she's more on technology and geeky stuff.

She smiled and walked towards me. "Of course, it's me Samantha." She hugged me as if we're super close. Well, I only see her every other summer. Or when my mother forgets to celebrate her bikini month. It's just that there's something about her that I don't like.

"I told you, it's Sam." I corrected and pulled away. I dusted myself and rested my hands on my waist. "What are you doing here anyway?" I rolled my eyes and sighed deeply. Oh, she also has this mannerism where she curls her hair, licks her lips and rolls her eyes at the same time. It's so weird and icky.

"Mom says I'm going to spend my three-week vacation in here." Grace explained as she sat on the couch. She then looked back at me. "Hope you don't mind." She added and smiled so strange as if she's planning something.

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

"Why me?" I protested. Elle sat there motionless like she wasn't hearing anything. I gazed at her for a moment and blinked my eye back to Mom. "Why can't you take care of her? I have to go to school, do my homework, and rehearse iCarly with Carly and Sam. How can I give her time?" I raised my arms and put it back in my pockets.

Mom sighed and stood up. "Who do you think will take care of her? You know I'm busy in the hospital and I have to make pots at Color-Me-Pot." She gulped and did her acting face. "Just this time, son. Please?" I don't know but I'm not fooled by her acting face at first but soon enough, I'll be all…

"Fine." And insert the classic Freddie-rolls-eyes.

* * *

**Carly's POV**

"I'm home!" I yelled as I shut the door. I removed my jacket and hang it on the coat hanger. I grabbed my phone and saw an instant message from David. _**Nice meeting you again, Carly. Guess we should hang out some more.**_ Okay, I ditched Jeremy and hanged out with David. He's so cool! I smiled widely as I replied, _**Of course! Anytime, anywhere, David. Take care.**_ Take care isn't too flirty right? It's just a friendly gesture or something. Finally, I pressed send.

"Oh, hey Car-lay." Spencer greeted while coming down the stairs with a hammer.

"My name is not Car-lay." I paused. "It's Carly." I looked at the hammer suspiciously and Spencer did notice it. "What's with the hammer?" I asked while pointing the hammer out. "Is there something broken upstairs?"

"Um…" Something or someone is upstairs. Spencer must be hiding something or someone. "Actually, it's nothing. Just practicing to uh…handle the hammer…to um…prevent myself from booboos…or something." I looked at him suspiciously again and raised an eyebrow. He seemed a little shock. "Uh…why don't you just uh…" He suddenly pulled me to the kitchen and pulled out a chair for me. "Sit. Sit for a while. I'll be back in a few."

"Spencer!" I tried to yell.

"Stay!" He yelled back.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Spencer rushed to the third floor and opened the door. "Griffin! Griffin!" He called. Griffin's still trying to fix the broken floor part. He turned his attention to Spencer and raised an eyebrow. "Carly's home! Carly's home! She's downstairs! She's here!"

"What?" Griffin exclaimed. "Uh…uh…" He became tensed than ever. "I'll go hide. You keep Carly away from the studio, okay? I'll try to find a way back downstairs. Do anything to make her stay on the second floor. I'll try to use the elevator." He said. "Hurry!"

Spencer blinked and shook his head. "Okay! Okay. Agent Shay in action. Mission, Carly-stay-away-from-studio! Agent Griffin, do you copy?" He rolled on the floor and acted like an agent and that he's like in a real mission.

"Spencer!" Griffin scolded.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Oh, great! She's here for three weeks. And it's her vacation? In the middle of the school year? Ugh. Grace is just the same height as mine. She's also blonde, more blonde though; like a very pale yellow that is almost considered white. "Fine. What can I do anyway." I said, whispering the last line.

Grace suddenly stood up and examined the house like little miss investigator. "You have a pretty house. Where's Aunt?" She asked.

"Probably with her new boyfriend." I answered as I walked to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk. I grabbed a glass and poured the milk in it. "Guess she's going to stay there for days again." I added.

"She's got a new boyfriend?" Grace asked. "What happened to her other boyfriend?"

"Turned out to be an illegal lawyer."

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

"Okay. So you're Elle." I asked. She nodded without looking at me. "Um…uh…I'm Fredward. But just call me Freddie." I waited for her reply but she started chuckling softly. "Hey, hey, hey. What are you chuckling at?"

She looked at me and chuckled. "Fredward's a funny name." And chuckled again for the last of thousand times. I clearly want to know why Mom named me Fredward! _This girl won't stop chuckling! It's starting to get annoying._ I thought. I rolled my eyes and looked at her. "What?"

"Could you stop chuckling? I'm just Freddie. No Fredward, okay?" But she just won't stop! Argh. I'm gonna hate this day. What's worse is she's starting to act like Sam, though brunette. I didn't even know Mrs. Carlington has a granddaughter. What the hell. "Okay, what do you want to make you stop chuckling?"

She paused. She became quiet for a moment. "Hmm…I want meat. Ham would do." Okay, so like Sam. I hope she wouldn't threaten me or beat me up. 'Cause if she does, I'm gonna be pissed and call Sam…_no wait, she might just make it worse. I'll just call Carly just in case._

"In the fridge." I said. I turned on the television and looked for a nice show to watch. I pressed one channel up. _I can't believe other blondes are not dumb. They are just so vicious!_ A channel up again. _Do you believe in the saying that the more you hate the more you love?_ Another channel up. _Nobody shares their first kiss just to get it over with. _Those final words echoed in my mind. _Get it over with…get it over with…get it over with…_

"Hey! Hey! Fredward!" I snapped out of my imagination. I saw Elle standing in front of me holding a plate of ham and a fork. "What's happening to you? You seemed distracted." I am totally distracted at the moment!

"It's nothing. I'm gonna go in my room. Third room across the hallway. Call me if you need help." And I dashed through the hallway, into my room and locked the door.

* * *

**Carly's POV**

"Spencer!" I yelled, going up the stairs. "Spencer, are you there?" Spencer appeared from nowhere and held me on my shoulders very tight. "What are you doing? Loosen your grip. It's very tight…" I said, looking at him right in the eye.

"Stay here. Don't go upstairs." Spencer's really nervous, I could see it. I went _huh_ and removed his grip from my shoulders.

"Why? What's in the studio? Why do you have a spray can in your hand?" I asked. I got more questions to ask in the list.

"I uh…sprayed a…uh…something…to um…the beavecoon to get him out of the studio!" Spencer smiled like a crazy. "Yeah! That is why…heh."

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "And you're using a hammer to scare him away?" I pursed my lips and looked at Spencer suspiciously.

"Uh…" Loss of words, I know. "Yeah…I think so."

I took a deep breath and let it out. "I knew it." I uttered. "I knew there's someone upstairs. Who is it?" I ran as fast as I can away from Spencer but he caught me by my waist, carried me and never let me go. "Let…go…Spence!" I tried to pull away but Spencer's so strong. But then I succeeded. I ran upstairs before Spencer catches me again.

"Carly! Carly wait!" He yelled.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Author's Note:** Wow, I ended up in Carly's POV :)) LOL. Will Carly see Griffin? I think it's a big cliffhanger, in my opinion, okay? I hope I've given Grace (SimonandJeanetteAreBest) a nice role. David will reappear, yes. Don't worry. I hope it's a nice chapter and I did my best. So far, this is the longest chapter I made with 2,085 words (maybe spent ¼ in the A/Ns and stuff). More reviews and more chapters to come. Thanks everyone for your support!


	5. I Realize

**Carly's POV**

"Carly! Carly wait!" He yelled.

I didn't listen to him and went directly to the studio. I burst the door open and found only a broken tile. I breathed heavily as I walked further the studio. I looked everywhere; side to side and even behind me. It's like a detective-work. Suddenly, I heard something fell. Maybe it's a heavy thing, like hammer, or something. My reflex brought me to the corner where our guests wait 'til they come out on the show.

"Who is there?" I asked. I kept tiptoeing until I almost reached the corner. I took a deep breath and… "AAAAAHH!"

MRS. BEADY? "Mrs. Beady…what are you doing in here? How'd you get here?"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Spencer ran upstairs and found Carly. "Carly! Carly, wait. I could explain." He said. He walked further the studio.

"Yes! You better explain how Mrs. Beady got in here." Carly said while pointing at Griffin, err, Mrs. Beady. Spencer's eyes widened and looked at Carly and Mrs. Beady, back and forth. Carly raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Oh, add that foot tapping on the wood flooring.

Griffin, disguised as Mrs. Beady, signaled Spencer to make up a story. "Uh…She…wants to see the studio." He started. "She's a big fan of iCarly." He added with a grin. Griffin sighed and walked towards Carly.

"That's true, my dear." He said, with an elderly voice. "I've been watching your web show since I met y—erm, Spencer dear."

Spencer and Griffin's hearts are pounding. Sweat flows down Spencer's face as he waits for Carly's response. Griffin's wig almost fell down, good thing he caught it. Carly's making the atmosphere awkward than ever. _Kill this suspense, Carly!_ Spencer yelled in his mind.

Carly gulped. "Just next time, watch out for Mrs. Beady, okay?"

Spencer sighed deeply and so as Griffin.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"Mom says I'm going to spend my three-week vacation in here." Grace explained as she sat on the couch. She then looked back at me. "Hope you don't mind." She added and smiled so strange as if she's planning something.

I'm sure she's planning something and I don't have a good feeling with this. How weird is that? She just came here and she already planned evil. After all, Momma plays to win. No one EVER defeats Momma. And I can't accept defeat if Grace's the opponent.

Grace has been kind of my rival. Yes, she's sort of nice but evil in a way. She gets Mom's attention always. It's like I'm the one left out. It's annoying. I hate it.

And that's one way I can lose to someone.

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

"It's nothing. I'm gonna go in my room. Third room across the hallway. Call me if you need help." And I dashed through the hallway, into my room and locked the door.

Why am I so distracted? Nothing happened really weird for some time, right? Well…except for that time when I tried to kiss Sam while she was sleeping. Ugh! That face's still wandering in my mind. But she was so…she was so…

…beautiful.

My heart started to pound real hard. I looked up the ceiling and sighed. I closed my eyes and started thinking of all the things that happened between me and Sam. The bet…that I had to get a tattoo of her face. _Curse that MPEG_. I chuckled. The time I dared her not to insult me for a week…oh it was unforgettable. Though she got money from Spencer so she started insulting me again. But it was worth it 'cause I have 5 bucks every insult. Sharing locker 239 with her. Thinking that she was just testing if I'm gullible when Melanie showed up. But hey, I'm still confused about the Melanie thing. When she put a dead fish in my locker, I tried to get back at her by handcuffing her to Gibby…

I sighed once more. I never realized that I spend more time with Sam than I should with Carly…the one I love. But then, I thought, there's something missing in those memories. I tried to work my mind. I wanted to remember that missing memory. _Think harder, Freddie_. _Think harder_.

Oh…how could I forget?

That _kiss.

* * *

_

**A/N:** This will be followed by a note explaining everything.


	6. Chapter Notice

_Okay, I've been missing for months now. So I'm really sorry for everything; the delay of chapters, short and nonsense chapters and so much more. I'm currently diagnosed to Writer's Block because of school activities. I have a very hectic schedule so I can hardly write new chapters for With a Broken Heart. Now, I'm trying my best to arrange my schedule so that I could keep up with you guys. My apologies for the very, very long wait! I'm really sorry. You don't know how sorry I really am. I'm hoping you guys to understand my current situation. Hoping you guys still read the continuation of With a Broken Heart, and as of now, my new story which is Need Somebody to Love._

_With all love and respect_.

Sincerely,

**Bianca a.k.a. Impeccable Heroine**  
_(Previously iAmChelsiKress, Chasing Serenity, Daphne Millbrook and Nostalgic Bliss)_


End file.
